Hermione's Journal
by quiet-one145
Summary: Hermione's Journal in her 6th year at Hogwarts could you please R&R? I don't mind helpful suggestions.spoilers from OotP
1. Default Chapter

I don't own J.K. Row ling's Harry Potter books  
  
Hermione's Journal: each chapter I post two inserts from a new day.  
  
July 31  
  
Today I got this journal to remember every thing that happened in my sixth year at Hogwarts. My past year at Hogwarts was interesting enough to me. Mr. Fudge finally understood that Voldemort is back. I finally got past saying "You Know Who" as an excuse for Voldemort. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather died. Sirius's death was a horrible tragedy. You see when Harry started having visions in his sleep of different things and they turned out to be real we realized the connection with Voldemort. Then Harry's last vision was of Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. However, the vision was part a plot to get Harry to the Department of Mysteries to kill him. Sirius being completely safe at this that time came to Harry's rescue but unfortunately went being this odd veil. I'm keeping in touch with Victor. We aren't boyfriend/girlfriend material we found but we decided to become pen pals. Here is what he sent to me:  
  
Dear Hermione, How are you? It is I, Victor. I hope you are well. The Bulgaria team is flying well; we hope to make it far this year. I don't have much time to write I have quidditch practice soon Please write back soon. Best of wishes, Victor  
  
Well, I will be getting my O.W.L.s soon. I do hope I did well.  
  
I can't wait to see Harry and Ron. Harry seems to be okay since I last wrote to him. I'm told that the Dursleys are almost scared if they in trouble. Tonks, Moody, and Lupin are keeping a very close watch on him. I find Harry is still very frustrated. I find him telling me things such as, "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts" and " Will I ever be able to ride my broom again?" I know Harry is very worried about the return of Voldemort. I continue to wonder if there is something he isn't telling Ron and I.  
  
Ron has been usual Ron. He has written letters to me. Some concerning "You Know Who" as Ron puts it. Others letters concerning Harry and how he is doing. Then just some saying how he himself has been and what he has been doing over the summer. Ron also states things about quidditch and how he is practicing day and night for the season coming up.  
  
I myself went to France again. It is absolutely lovely there. I found many new things about wizarding there. I enjoy learning so much but maybe some time I should take a leaf out of Ron and Harry's book and just relax for a change.  
Sincerely, Hermione  
  
August 1 Hi, me again. Today I got my O.W.L.s.. well here they are.well at least some of them..  
  
Herbology....O(outstanding) I thought I could have possibly done better1 History of Magic....E( Exceeds Expectations) Not bad I knew I could have done way better though Potions....O(outstanding) I'm happy with that DaDA....E(Exceeds Expectations) okay fine  
  
Well I'll only put so many down I could. Hedwig showed up this morning at one of our house's window with a letter. Here I will put on here for you to read:  
  
Dear Hermione, I already asked Ron and he said that if you can make it we can all go school shopping at Diagon Alley on the third. Send Hedwig back with the response ASAP. Bye Harry  
  
So I asked my parents and they said yes but they of course have to come to Diagon Alley to get me all my money.  
  
Well I wrote down my letter and sent back to Harry.  
  
I cant wait I g et to see my friends again. Hermione 


	2. August 3

I don't own Harry Potter or anything having to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks for the reviews or review I'm not sure at this moment. I like to know how I can make my writing better..any way let's get on with the story!  
  
August 3  
  
Hello again. Well, I just got back from Diagon Alley. My day went pretty well. At about seven o'clock this morning I got up and went downstairs to eat my breakfast. My mom made me toast with eggs. At eight o'clock, we left for the Alley. I brought the list I had gotten a week earlier. My parents never notice the Leaky cauldron and I have concluded that it may be magic that hides it. The Leaky Cauldron it was its usual self with the odd witches and different creatures. I myself always wonder of the different creatures and want to ask about them. I know it would be rude but learning is what I do best. I waved hello to Tom and asked how he has been. He has told me that he has heard many rumors and worries about Voldemort. He wished me the best of luck at school and we once again set out for Diagon Alley. I had read in Diagon Alley: A History of it's Many Secrets how to get into Diagon Alley. I counted three up and two across and tapped it with my wand three times. Magically, Diagon Alley opened in the back Alley. My parents shouted in surprise. Since I don't do magic for them because it is against the rules they are always surprised by these little things. We walked down the street looking for Harry and Ron. They didn't tell us where to meet them or the time they would be. I think Harry and Ron never really think their ideas through clearly. They can be forgetful at times too. Well, first I went to Gringotts and exchanged my money for ten galleons. Just as we were walking out I saw Harry and Ron absentmindedly walking down the street. As I approached them I saw that Harry and Ron had both gotten much taller. They both said hi to me and asked how I was. I said okay. Then my parents said they would pick me up at 3 o'clock in front of the Leaky Cauldron. I asked Harry how he got here and it seems that the Dursleys actually drove him to the Leaky Cauldron! I have never really talked to the Dursleys but I have a good impression of whom they are now that I've see them a few times. I think that the Dursleys probably could be good people if they didn't get involved with all the magic. Then I asked Ron about how he got here. He simply replied, "Floo Powder". Then he said that he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron with his family. Then Harry added he was stating there as well. When I asked about Percy. Percy is very smart and clever but very uptight. It sounds that now that Fudge believes Voldemort is back, Percy has acted like last year never happened with the exception of what happened this morning in which I'm told be Harry that Percy gave a full apology. So we got started on our shopping. Here's my list:  
Course Books The Standard Book of Spells (grade 6)  
By Marinda Goshawk Transfiguration for the Expert  
By Scott Petersberg Defense Against the Dark Arts Spells and Uses  
By William Comten 1000 Potions of Importance  
By Vivian Tiktor Charms for this Century  
By Brendan Field  
  
I'm ecstatic to be able to take these classes because I've considered  
being an auror. Auror training, though tough, seems very challenging  
and I feel I want to put myself to the limits.  
  
After going to Flourish and Blotts and buying our books we bought new  
robes. Then we gathered up a very large supply of quills, ink, and  
parchment. We then walked around each store looking to see f there was  
anything else we would need but we ended up just going to Florean  
Fortescue's Ice Cream. They have great ice cream there and Harry, as I  
understand seems to know the owner, Florean Fortescue. At 2:30 in the  
afternoon, we went to the Leaky Cauldron and found Mrs. Weasly with  
Ginny, Fred, and George. Fred and George are very juvenile and last  
year road away on their brooms during a semester. They now own a joke  
shop and though the merchandise they have is funny it isn't very  
salubrious. Ginny is a fifth year at Hogwarts. She was or is a member  
of the D.A. club. The D.A. club is this club where Harry taught many  
people defensive spells and jinxes. It was last year because we had a  
horrible teacher called Dolores Umbridge. She was a Ministry member  
who didn't want us learning spells only the basics of Defense. Since  
she left though we might not continue with D.A. "How are you  
Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasly.  
"Fine," I said. Then in a lower tone I asked, "Why aren't you in the  
order right now?"  
"Oh, I wanted to see the kids off in a different way. You dears  
shouldn't really be involved in what we do."  
"I see", I said and we continued with our conversation on Hogwarts.  
  
We talked for a half an hour. Then I had to go so I said good- bye to  
everyone and I left the Leaky Cauldron. I found my parents right out  
side and we left for home. I put away all my school supplies in my  
trunk and that's the end of it.  
Well bye, Hermione.  
  
Well, hopefully that was better. Could you review me? 


	3. August 6

August 6 10:00  
  
Hi again. I can't wait to get back to school. The plentitude of the library is wonderful. I am interested in Muggle Studies from a wizard's point of view. Today I plan to put all my books in a separate trunk to bring with me but I have to make a list of all my books.  
  
Standard book of Spells (Grade 1)- this will be good will give it a 4/10 because I probably will know the spells by heart and they will be very easy.  
  
History of Magic- will be good for any past information I may need. I think I will give it a 7/10 because information is somewhat bland for me.  
  
Magical Theory- will be good to know the thoughts of the book; will give it a 4/10 because I really need my own opinion in magic.  
  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration- will be good for simple things, will give it an 8/10 because I do need to know the little important things about transfiguration.  
  
Okay I am wasting journal space so I will stop writing from here. The past few days I've been busy reorganizing my trunk for school and I am all set and ready to go. I received a letter yesterday from Ron.  
  
Here it is:  
  
Dear Hermione, It's Ron, my parents said its okay if you would like to come and stay at the Leaky Cauldron with us and we will bring you to the platform leading to Hogwarts Ask your parents and bring an owl to us ASAP.  
Ron  
  
I dashed downstairs and asked my parents. My parents said yes, of course. I sent Errol back with a note saying yes and tomorrow which of course is now today. I'm just about ready to go I just need to finish up with these books!  
  
12:00 noon I finally finished with my list of books. I have stacked them in a trunk. I'm nearly ready to go.  
  
12:30 *Driving to the Leaky Cauldron* I can't wait I'm really excited! We are really close.  
  
2:30 Leaky Cauldron This absolutely wonderful! After I got here I greet Tom and my parents entered me into stay until September 1 and then Tom gave me the key. Then he helped me bring my luggage upstairs. Then Tom left and my parents hugged and kissed me good-bye. When everyone had left I went to Crookshanks and let him out of his cage. Crookshanks clambered out and shuddered. I could tell he despised being in the whicker basket. Even though he can be grumpy at times he still is very clever. He was able to help out Sirius to get into the castle.but to this day I'm not entirely certain if that was a good thing or not. I just heard a knock at the door its Harry. Well bye.  
  
5:00 P.M. Leaky Cauldron, My Room  
  
Well, it appears that Harry had asked Tom if I had checked in yet. He obviously said yes. Harry asked me to meet him and the Weaslys at 4:00 in Diagon Alley. After about 45 minutes of unpacking some clothes, I went down to Diagon Alley and browsed around looking for the Weaslys which is usually pretty easy to do cause they have this striking red hair that is easy to catch. After about ten minutes later I spotted them in a dark alley. (The Weaslys at the moment consist of: Bill, Mr. Weasly, Mrs.Weasly, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron) As I walked down the Alley and came closer to the group I saw a crumpled up piece of paper in Mr.Weasly's hand.  
  
"Hi Hermione," said Mr.Weasly, he sounded very tired I might add.  
  
"Hi every one," I said, my voice echoing throughout the narrow pathway.  
  
I heard a mumble of "Hellos" and "His". Go through out the crowd like electricity.  
  
"Now listen, this is a portkey," whispered Mr. Weasly now holding up the ugly piece of paper.  
  
"We are going to the Order to talk a little bit over. Everyone touch the piece of paper in five, four, three, two- everyone touched the paper- one". Mr. Weasly yelled the last word as we were lifted off our feet and off to number Twelve Grimmauld Place. I fell to the ground in front of number Eleven and Thirteen-Grimmauld Place. Then quite suddenly number twelve appeared and squished itself between eleven and twelve. We all rushed inside and Mr. Weasly started talking again.  
  
"Against Molly's opinion," said Mr.Weasly, glancing at Mrs. Weasly, "I have come to answer requested questions that you might have, we left Diagon Alley, because we need to talk about the Order and the plan in secret w-"  
  
All of us went into protests. We love being in on the secrets..especially if it is about Voldemort (espespecially Harry). It makes me wonder once again if there is something that Harry isn't telling Ron and I.  
  
"Arthur, if they know then they could be in danger," said Mrs. Weasly pointing to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I.  
  
"Fine we won't tell them the plan but the rest they will have to know if they ask," Mr. Weasly replied rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
I was the first to ask a question. " Do you know where Voldemort is?"  
  
"We think he is in Romania, but we truly aren't sure," said Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Well how are you actually going to fight him?" asked Harry his eyes flashing daggers.  
  
"Well, now that we don't have a weapon we have no threat towards him but that also means we have no threat to our selves so we cant have a fight with leading him here," said Mr. Weasly," it is very confusing".  
  
"Can we help?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No!" said Mr and Mrs Weasly together.  
  
"That is enough!" screamed Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Suddenly Remus Lupin ran into the room, his wand raised, his eyes sparkeling ith anger.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron, what are you al doing here?" as Lupin walked forward his expression now changed to happiness. "We had to talk about 'him' and the Order," said Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Best be getting back. we have*ahem*. company arriving" said Lupin.  
  
"Well okay, yes we should be going," Mr. Weasly said now alarmed, and he touched the paper and mumbled something while prodding it with his wand, "Everyone touch it in Five, four, three, two- everyone once again touched it-.  
  
We got back to Diagon Alley and went back to the Leaky Cauldron and im just about to go down and eat so bye.  
  
Hermione P.S. I am going to be busy here in the Leaky cauldron so I mate not write as often. 


End file.
